A Theory
by Akanesi
Summary: A theory I've had for a while about the characters. Please read and review as no one seems to actually watch the show and I've had no beta.


**Author's note: **This piece is just about all the theories I have about the new tv-show "Demons". I got the main idea after just the 2nd episode and the first and second parts were written after the 3rd. The third part was written after the 4th episode and any other ideas I get will be added in additional chapters.

Please review and tell me what you think. I've yet to find anyone who actually watches the show so aything will be good.

* * *

Luke and Ruby were sitting on the table in the middle of the stacks. They were researching the latest freak to have come through from the half life.

"Luke?"

"Mmm." Luke was staring at a page but the words were just blending together. Next time he saw Galvin he'd suggest a computer with a search engine or something. Anything was better than doing this.

"Was you dad a smiter?"

"Yeah."

"What happened to him?"

"He... died."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. I don't even remember him."

There was a pause in the conversation. Luke turned a page almost absentmindidly but if he knew Ruby it wouldn't be long before her curiosity got the better of her.

Sure enough she picked up the conversation. "Did Galvin tell you what happened to him?"

Luke glanced up. "No, he's... never said."

"Haven't you asked?"

"I guess... it must have been harder on Galvin than on me. He knew my father. I didn't."

Ruby nodded thoughtfully and turned back to her book.

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Luke motioned at the door. Ruby nodded again.

* * *

Once outside Luke lent against the brick wall of the building above the stacks. It was presumabley unused but it wouldn't suprise him if Galvin had them working under a warehouse or a bussinus firm.

He had thought a lot about his father's death and had considered asking Galvin again. The only anwser he had gotten the first time was that 'the freaks got him'. But what had that meant?

He had also wondered if he should ask which freak killed him. But he didn't see the point in revenge. Galvin had almost gotten them all killed going about it and Luke had hardly known his father.

He had thought about what the priest had said in the church about Galvin. Don't trust him. Maybe this is what the man meant: that Galvin was headstrong and wuld get them all killed, but somehow, Luke doubted it.

"His arrogance is only exceded by his ignorance."

It was obvious that the priest didn't like Galvin but he still didn't know why. It must be something to do with his father. Galvin had reacted so quickly in the hospital when Luke had hinted at it.

The only reason he could see behind the preist having a grudge against Galvin that was related to his father was if Galvin was in someway involved in his father's death. But Luke could hardly believe that the man who had followed him for 18 years; who had trained him, looked after him; shown him a world beyond imagining could have been connected to his father's death.

It could have been accidental he supposed and Galvin could be attoning but the theory didn't seem real somehow. Galvin hadn't seemed guilty at all when he was around Luke and it wouldn't have been wise to bring another Van Helsing into the fold if he'd already killed one.

Luke sighed and turned to go back inside. He paused at the entrance and glanced back out at the street; at the normal everyday people walking by. A few weeks ago he would have given anything to be where he was now. But being a 'superhero' was over-rated.

He turned back to the gate and pushed it open. He didn't see the point of revenge, but if it turned out that Galvin had had something to do with his father's death, than that was a little too close to home.

* * *

Ruby turned and watched Luke leave the stacks. She'd been thinking a lot about what Quincey had said about Galvin's conscience and the fact that Galvin may have lied to them about the manner of Luke's father's death.

But, according to what Luke had just said, Galvin hadn't told anyone enough for it to be classed as a lie or anything else.

She didn't know if she should tell Luke about what she'd heard. It probably wasn't her place. If Galvin had something to say to Luke then it was his right, not hers.

But how do you say "Oh hi Luke. By the way, I've been meaning to tell you for ages, I killed you dad."

No! Ruby thought. There was no proof that Galvin had killed Luke's father. She knew that Galvin and Luke's father had been partners and if your partner dies then you would feel some guilt even if you had nothing to do with it.

Another thing that Ruby didn't understand was the timeline. If what Galvin said was true then he had been fighting half lives with Luke's father a long time before his wife had been killed but according to Quincey Galvin had only started hunting half lives because of his wife's death.

What was clear though was that Galvin was hiding something. It was like the "sudden" vampirism of Mina. It would have been nice if she and Luke had known that they were working with someone who could turn on them at any moment because she was a half life.

And if Galvin hated all half lives because one of them killed his wife what was he doing hanging out with one?

Since finding out that Luke fought evil with an arogant, self centred but somehow sensitive (rarely) guy and a bitchy half life who sucked people's blood until she figured out a way to purify her own Ruby had been chased and almost killed on countless occasions and she and Luke still didn't know everything about their mentors.


End file.
